You're blue
by craC craK belin
Summary: receuil de song-fic comique,perso principal: Dark ichigo, mais d'autres chanteront aussi! 7: Shiro prouvera qu'il n'est pas un sauvage!
1. You're blue

**Disclamer : ils sont pas a moi...tant mieux pour eux j'imagines...**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: cette fic est d'une débilité profonde...le soir avant de m'endormir j'écoutais mon MP3....il m'a passé la chanson...ça a été la déclic...je l'ai écrite en cour d'histoire...assez rapidement...elle n''est pas bien longue donc bon...navré pour les fautes...c'est rare mais c'est une de mes rares fics sans couples...(waaaaaa!)**

* * *

**YOU'RE BLUE**

Ichigo haïssait son Hollow. Certes il l'avait toujours détesté, depuis le premier jour en fait. En même temps qui pourrait supporter de perdre le contrôle de son corps? Et d'entendre une voix à longueur de temps?

A l'aide des Vizards et au bout de plusieurs heures de lutte acharnée il avait réussi à le dominer cet être cruel. Sadique. Assoiffé de pouvoir.

A ce moment de l'histoire il connaissait juste ces quelques traits de caractères du hollow.

Ce n'était que plus tard, lors de son combat contre Grimmjow que Ichigo découvrit que son Hollow était un emmerdeur de première catégorie. Ichigo se souvenait parfaitement de tout les évènements.

Il avait aperçu l'arancar, il avait sentit sa puissance anormale, il l'avait vu blesser mortellement Rukia. Mais il y avait autre chose qui avait attiré son attention. La couleur de Grimmjow. Ses yeux bleus. Son maquillage bleu. Ses cheveux. Bleus. Évidemment.

Durant une seconde, une chanson qui était passé sur toutes les radios quelques années plus tôt lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Bien vite, il s'était repris. Oui mais il avait négligé un détail. Son Hollow Ce dernier avait entendu la chanson, et il avait fouillé la mémoire du « roi » pour la retrouver. En entière.

Et il l'avait chanté alors que Ichigo se battait. Alors ce dernier n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait du sortir le masque. Pour le faire taire.

Parce que sincèrement vous aimeriez vous battre en ayant dans la tête un type qui, d'une voix nasillarde, vous chante , faux en plus : « I'm blue da be di da be dai…. »

* * *

**Je vous avais prévénu c'est assez stupide...vous inquiétez pas je vais evitez de polluer cette section avec mes fics pourris...**

**j'espère que vous avez comme même esquissé un sourire...et oui j'ai vu les épiosde, oui je sais comment ça se passe...juste...je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de dédramatiser cette situation...peut être que certains ne vous pas aimer parceque je remanie l'histoire...je cherche pas à me prendre au sérieux juste à m'amuser....**

**reviews comme même???**

**CraC**


	2. If you were gay

**Disclamer: pas à moi**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: vous pouvez voir un éventuel ShiroXIchi mais sens unique et tout tout léger.**

**Notes: Finalement cette fic sera un recueil, il faut croire que mon MP3 a réussi à me motiver...je posterai irégilièrement et les chapitre ne se suivront pas (one shot indépendant donc...)ce chapitre là ne peut pas être situé dasn le temps contrairement au précédent...navrée pour les fautes...**

**Bonne lecture! enjoy!**

* * *

**If you were gay**

Ichigo s'assit face à son bureau et soupira de soulagement. Enfin il était seul! Rukia était rentré à la soul society acompagné de Renji. La raison de ce départ précipité était simple: Byakuya Kuchiki avait attrapé un rhume. Ichigo avait ricaner quand il avait vu la tête des deux concernés: ils étaient devenus blancs et avait parus totalement incrédules(1). Ils devaient penser que Byakuya ne pouvait tomber malade.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ichigo était seul, pas l'ombre d'un hollow à l'horizon! Il était donc -en toute logique- parfaitement tranquille.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Alors qu'il se plongeait avec délectation dans la résolution d'une équation à deux inconnus –Ô! Joie! Ô! Bonheur!- une voix nasillarde –reconnaissable entre toutes- retentit:

"Hey! mon roi tu devineras jamais ce qui…"

Le hollow n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, Ichigo s'était relevé d'un bond et avait glapi de surprise – et s'était aussitôt maudit d'avoir crié comme une fille-.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là???

-bah…j'suis venu t'raconter ma –passionnante- histoire!"

Le hollow le regarda comme si sa présence était la chose la plus naturelle au monde…

"Non…ce que je veux dire c'est _comment_ est tu arrivé ici??"

Le monochrome le regarda comme s'il était demeuré. Ichigo se retint de lui sauter à la gorge.

"Tu peux venir nous voir, Zangetsu peut également sortir(2), alors pourquoi moi j'pourrais pas passer d'un monde à l'autre?"

Le blanc s'arrêtât et fixa son roi. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillé, les bras ballant et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le hollow pensa que son roi ressemblait ainsi à un attardé mental. Il était néanmoins bien décidé à dire ce qu'il était venu dire.

"T'veux bien écouter mon histoire??"

Ichigo trop surpris se rassit et acquiesa.

" Figure toi qu'Zangetsu –ton zanpakuto- m'a fait des avances!! Des avances!! T'y crois toi??

-des avances?? Tu es sûr??

-il m'souriait et –la preuve la plus flagrante- il m'a parlé normalement! Sans métaphore!"

Ichigo était étonné, c'est sur, mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait il n'en avait rien à faire des problèmes de cœur de son Hollow et son Zanpakuto –si ils en avaient un-.

"Donc Zangetsu s'intéresse à toi?? Et alors?? En quoi ça devrait m'intéresser?? Régler vos problèmes tout seuls vous êtes grand!"

Le hollow le regarda incrédule.

"Tu t'en fous??"

Ichigo le regarda, se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour le faire partir, et éventuellement l'empêcher de revenir.

Le monochrome continua:

"J'pensais juste que l'orientation sexuelle était quelqu'chose dont on devrait pourvoir parler! Après tout nous sommes liés toi et moi que ça te plaise ou non! donc il faudrait que j'sache ce que t'en pense pour éventuellement…

-STOP!!"

Le Hollow lui jeta un regard mauvais, il était vexé d'avoir été coupé.

"La…"conversation" s'arrête là." Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

"D'accord mais juste au cas où j'aimerais que tu saches…"

Le Hollow s'arrêtât et fit une chose que jamais Ichigo n'aurait pu imaginer, il se mit à chanter:

" If you were gay

That'd be okay.

I mean 'cause hey,

I'd like you anyway"

Ichigo crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

"Because you see,

If it were me,

I would fell free

To say that I was gay

(But I'm not gay.)"

Et le pire c'est qu'il était sérieux. Ichigo replongea dans son exercice priant pour que le Hollow comprenne le message…Mais ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux dorés.

"Quoi?" demanda le rouquin exaspéré.

"If you were queer!

-Hollow!

-I still be here

year after year

because you dear

to me!"

bah voyons songea le roux.

"And I know that you

would accept me too

If I told you today

"Hay guesse what,

I'm gay??

(But I'm not gay)

I'm happy

Just being with you"

Ok là ça va plus du tout. Le rouquin assistait au délire de son Hollow dans un état second.

"So what should it

matter to me

what you do in bed

with guys!!

-Hollow arrête ton délire ça suffit

-mais non majesté!

If you were gay

I'd shout hooray!

-je n'écoute plus!

-And here I'd stay

But I would'nt get

In your way

You can count on me

To always be

Beside you every day,

To tell you it's okay,

You were just born

That way,

And, as they say,

It's in you DNA,

You're gay!

-MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!"

Ichigo qui s'était relevé pendant la confrontation se rassit complètement vanné. Son Hollow s'approcha et lui susurra d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle:

"If you were gay…"

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)Byakuya malade! Incroyable n'est ce pas! Et pourtant!**

**(2)pour moi lors du combat Ichigo/Zaraki Zangetsu sort à un moment…**

**Haha! Un ptit fic marrante! Pour vous! Merci à mon MP3 de m'inspirer autant! Haha!**

**Sérieusement toutes les fics qui apparaitront ici vous lui devrez! Ça sera uniquement grâce à lui!reviews??**

**Maintenant la chanson de l'avenur Q (merveilleuse chansoin cela dit en passant):**

**ROD  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?****ROD  
Hi Nicky.****NICKY  
Hey Rod, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me****NICKY  
AND HERE I'D STAY,****NICKY  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.****ROD  
Argh!**

NICKY  
Oh,hi Rod!

ROD  
That's very interesting.

NICKY  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

ROD  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

NICKY  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod...

ROD  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

NICKY  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

ROD  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Nicky! This conversation is over!!!

NICKY  
Yeah, but...

ROD  
OVER!!!

NICKY  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

ROD  
Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read....  
What?!

NICKY  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

ROD  
Ah, Nicky!

NICKY  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

ROD  
Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.

NICKY  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

ROD  
Nicky!

NICKY  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

ROD  
Argh!

NICKY  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

ROD  
What?

NICKY  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

ROD  
I would?

NICKY  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

ROD  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

NICKY  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

ROD  
Nicky, that's GROSS!

NICKY  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

ROD  
I am not listening!

ROD  
La la la la la!

ROD  
Aaaah!

NICKY  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

ROD  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

NICKY  
If you were gay.


	3. keroro gunso!

**Disclamer: pas a moi, heureusement , sinon j'en aurai fait une comédie musicale yaoi...**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: en ce moment je veux voir les keroro gunso, pas de bol j'ai pas de cable et je les trouve pas sur le net, jme suis rabattu sur ce que j'avais le générique...jpeux vous l'dire jl'ai tout le temp en tête...il me fait trop tripper...alors il fallait qu'elle apparaisse dans cette fic...XD!**

**Désolé pour les fautes!**

**Et un énorme merci pour TOUTES les reviews! 2 chapitre et 11 reviews! c'est magique! jpense que je vais squatter bleach aussi lonteeeeemmmps que possible! XD Merci merci merci a vous lecteurs! je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire rire! (s'incline bien bas) et merci a toi petit MP3! continue de m'inspirer! et si toi, lecteur, tu connais des chansons facilement dérivable dit la moi (j'arrive à court donc bon...)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Keroro gunso n'est pas une musique pour un premier baiser...**

Le Hollow et Ichigo avait passé un accord. Le monochrome pouvait sortir du monde intérieur et venir dans le monde réel tant qu'il restait dans la chambre du roi.

Il y était d'ailleurs lorsque la voix de Yuzu retentit, c'était l'heure de manger.

"Hey! mon roi?

-Quoi?

-Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur?

-Tant que tu ne vas pas sur des sites X, oui…"

Isshin avait recemment acheté un ordinateur pour toute la famille et celui ci avait été mis dans la chambre d'Ichigo, car c'était lui qui avait supplié son père de l'acheté.

Si Ichigo avait su ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite il aurait répondu non tout court.

Quand il remonta le Hollow rentra dans le monde intérieur. Pendant plusieurs jour ce fut le calme complet. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Un soir Ichigo décida de se déclaré -enfin- à Rukia, il avait assez attendu comme ça. Il lui fit donc sa déclaration d'amour –dégoulinante de mièvrerie- la réponse, un oui, –chargé de Guimauve- le ravi. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent pour échanger leur premier baiser.

Mais alors que Rukia avait fermé les yeux et que les lèvres d'Ichigo était à quelques millimètres de celle de la jeune fille, le rouquin entendit la voix de Zangetsu(1) résonner dans sa tête:

"3,2,1…FIRE!"

Clignant des yeux et se demandant et se demandant ce qui se passait _encore_,l'adolescent ouvrit un oeil pour constater qu'il n'était pas dans une autre dimension, ni dans son monde intérieur mais bel et bien dasn le réel. Le roux n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines. Le Hollow enchaîna à la suite du Zanpakuto:

"Kero! Kero! Kero!

Iza susume

Chikyuu shinryakyu seyo

Ke-kero kero!

Kasa motte dekaketa hi ni wa itsuma hare"

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son Hollow, un être sadique assoiffé de pouvoir ne vivant que pour le battre, lui chantait le générique de keroro gunso!

Rukia impatiente ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit, un Ichigo à quelque millimètre d'elle, les yeux écarquillé la bouche ouverte –ressemblant ainsi à un poisson- qui semblait pétrifié par … la peur?? la surprise??

"Ichigo? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

-Heu…tu veux bien m'accorder deux minutes?"

Dans sa tête le Hollow continuait de chanter…

"Mais pourquoi moi??" gémit le rouquin.

Se méprenant sur ses plaintes, la rouquine lança:

"Ça te fait tant horreur de m'embrasser?

-hein? Mais…

-Je crois que je vais dormir chez ta sœur ce soir…et te laissez le temps de réfléchir"

lui lança la jeune femme d'un ton froid. Avant de partir elle ajouta:

"Si ta déclaration c'était du bidon, préviens moi…Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une sotte!"(2)

Ichigo aurait voulu la retenir…mais que dire??

La chanson s'arrêtât et fut remplacer par un rire au accent d'hystérie reconnaissable entre tous.

"HOLLOW! JE VAIS TE DEMOLIR! " beugla le rouquin avant de rentrer dans son monde intérieur.

Après une bonne bagarre, Ichigo appris ce qu'il voulait savoir: le Hollow était allé dans les favoris et il se trouve que Keroro gunso était une des séries préféré des jumelles…il était donc allez sur le site pour les fans, avait écouter le générique et était devenu fan lui même il l'avait appris par cœur, pour pouvoir la chanter a son roi au "meilleur" moment….

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)oui Zangetsu participe…en même temps la Hollow a du le supplier jour et nuit (ha! Mais y a pas de nuit) donc jour et…jour de le faire…je pense que tu craques facilement…**

**(2) HAHA! et j'ai réussi à casser Rukia! (un peu comme même!), pauvre pauvre Ichigo! avec un Hollow intérieur impossible d'avoir une relation normale!**

**Quel sadique ce hollow!**

**Bon pour vous dire ce qui vous attend:**

**prochain chapitre: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Inoue, mixer avec du thé et Barbie girl (et non je ne plaisant pas y aura vraiment tout ça)**

**celui d'après (si tout va bien) : Inspecteur Gadjet (s'écrit comment?), Un imperméable, Yuzu le Hollow...(là encore y aura tout ça! (et vous vous dite mais yuzu que vient elle faire dans l'histoire? vous verrez!))**

**reviews ??**

**petite traduction des paroles que j'ai mise:**

**Kero! Kero! Kero!**

**Iza susume**

**Chikyuu shinryakyu seyo**

**Ke-kero kero!**

**Kasa motte dekaketa hi ni wa itsuma hare**

_Kero! Kero! Kero!_

_Marchons de l'avant_

_L'invasion de la terre vient juste de commencer_

_Ke-kero kero!_

_Tous les jours où tu prend un parapluie,_

_C'est tout le temps ensoleillé._


	4. barbie gril

**Disclamer: pas a moi!**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: on peut voir un OrihimeXgrimmjow, un UlquiorraXorihime et un UlquiorraXGrimmjow**

**NOte: totalement délirante et certainement très OOC mais je me suis éclaté à l'écrire (à 22h...lalalaaaa quand on s'ennuie on fait ce qu'on peux!) écrite le jour de la saint-valentin! waaaaa !(je deteste cette fête! XD) désolé pour les fautes!!! et en plus je révèle un secret sur Ulquiorra dans cette fic que personne le savait sauf moi! XD toute les fan girls vont halluciner! XD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Barbie Inoue et Ken grimmjow ou les effets nefaste du thé sur Ulquiorra**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait Ulquiorra n'aimait pas le thé. Il le buvait uniquement parce qu'Aizen-sama avait décréter que le thé serait la boisson officielle de Las noche.

Mais en vrai Ulquiorra n'aimait pas ça. Le thé n'avait aucune saveur(1) pour Ulquiorra.

C'est pourquoi il le buvait toujours en petite lampée. Il était a peu près garanti qu'Aizen ne le resservirait pas.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Aizen avait désiré s'entretenir seul a seul avec le N°4.

Pendant près de deux heures, Ulquiorra écouta sans broncher le discours d'Aizen-sama qui traitait de fin du monde, de puissance absolue, de vengeance envers le seireitei et tout le tatouin…Et il but une vingtaine de tasse rempli de thé…

Il rentra dans ses appartements –maudissant l'inventeur du thé –mais intérieurement cela va s'en dire--.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa sombrer, après cette dure épreuve le guerrier méritait le repos.

Normalement Ulquiorra ne rêvait pas. Cette nuit tout allait changer.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, assit sur un fauteuil de velours rouge. Il lui était impossible de bouger. Il pensa immédiatement à un sort de Kido. Las noche était attaqué! Ciel! Diantre! Il fallait qu'il aille aider Aizen-sama!

Soudain deux projecteurs s'allumèrent coupant ses pensés. Deux silhouette reconnaissable furent dévoilées.

Inoue était à gauche toute de rose vêtue. Un mini-haut avec un décolletée plus qu'aguicheur, une jupe qui ressemblait plus a un vulgaire bout de tissus tant elle était petite, et des chaussures a talons –depuis quand savait-elle marcher avec ça??- plutôt haute. Ulquiorra les jugea à 10 cm.

A droite Grimmjow (2). Il portait un pantalon en cuir, une ceinture clouté, des bottes noires de l'armée noires remontant presque jusqu'au genoux (3), enfin il avait une veste en cuir ouverte qui laissait voir tout son torse musclé, ce qui ne changeait guère de d'habitude.

Ulquiorra se demanda ce qui se passait. Avait-il été drogué? Las noche était elle attaqué? Pourquoi les deux autres étaient ici? Pourquoi Inoue n'était pas dans sa prison?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail. Ils avaient un micro. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos.

Un fond sonore se fit entendre. Et grimmjow prenant la pause du-bad-boy-trop-beau-gosse entama la chanson:

"Hi barbie!"

Inoue lui répondait un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres:

"_Hi Ken!_

_-do you wanna go for ride?_

_-sure Ken!_

_-Jump in!"_

A ce moment là une décapotable rouge fit son apparition et les deux montèrent –ou plutôt sautèrent en ce qui concernait Grimmjow- dedans. Ulquiorra se permit de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, mais que se passait-il??

Inoue se remit a chanter:

_"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation!"_

Ulquiorra connaissait cette chanson. Squazel l'avait forcé à l'écouter, plusieurs fois de suite –il n'en avait toujours pas saisi l'intérêt-.

Grimmjow ressortit de la décapotable suivi d'Inoue et lança un:

"_Come on Barbie, Let's go party_!"

avec un sourire ravageur accroché aux lèvres.

La musique commença réellement Inoue répéta le refrain puis en marchant et passant sous le nez d'Ulquiorra comme pour le vamper commença le couplet:

_"I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your dolly."_

Grimmjow l'attira contre lui et continua:

"_You're my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky."_

Inoue un doigt sur sa bouche, esquissant une petite moue répondit d'une voix qu'Ulquiorra trouva un peu trop sensuel à son goût :

_"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours""_

Ils répétèrent le refrain et Ulquiorra se demanda comment se sortir de cette situation. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il ressentait un pincement de jalousie, et il ne savait même pas vers qui il était destiné.

Inoue s'appuya sur le torse du Grimmjow le regardant d'un regard énamouré:

"_ Come on Barbie, Let's go party_!" ce à quoi Inoue répondit en se dandinant :

"Ha ha ha yeah!" ou bien par un "Ouaou ouaou"-une fois sur deux-. Ulquiorra commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ce spectacle saugrenu, il voulait partir, maintenant. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter les deux apprentis chanteurs.

_" Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_Hit the town, fool around, let´s go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours""_

Inoue se déhanchait, prenait la pose, souriait victorieuse, très fière d'elle même.

Grimmjow, lui la prenait dans ses bras, lançait des sourires séducteurs et lui jetait des regards de braise.(4)

_" Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ha ha ha yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ouaou ouaou!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ha ha ha yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ouaou ouaou!"_

Ils répétèrent encore deux fois le refrain et Ulquiorra se demandait quand son calvaire prendrait fin.

_" Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ha ha ha yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ouaou ouaou!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ha ha ha yeah!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Ouaou ouaou!"_

Ils remontèrent dans la décapotable, puis la musique s'arrêtât ne laissant qu'un léger bruit de fond. Inoue se tourna vers Grimmjow dans un état euphorique.

"_Oh, I´m having so much fun!"_

Grimmjow passa un bras derrière la jeune fille et sur un ton séducteur lui répondit:

_"Well Barbie, we are just getting started."_

Inoue se pencha encore plus vers lui et susurra:

"_Oh, I love you Ken."_

Ulquiorra sentit la jalousie le brûler de les voir si proche. Il se réveilla alors. Dans sa chambre. Aucune trace de reiatsu étranger. Il prit alors une grande résolution. Qu'importe ce qui lui en coûtait, il dirait a Aizen-sama qu'il ne pouvait plus boire de thé!

* * *

**Fin**

**(1) désolé pour ceux qui aime le thé mais il fallait bien raison pour que notre glacon favoris deteste! et je n'ai trouvé que cette "escuse"...**

**(2) rhaaaaa! je l'aime trop! en plus jimagine tellement ces fringue sur lui et c'est juste...Rrrrrr! XD**

**(3) regarder les images d'hatsuharu de fruit basket il a souvent des chaussure comme ça (le look bad boy tout en noir! Grrrrrr)**

**(4) fait chaud hein! Inoue la chaaannnnceeeeuuhhhh! XD**

**Haha! C'était spécial hein? Jme suis bien marré à l'écrire et à imaginer les pensée de ce pauvre Ulquiorra! Étant donné que je suis fan aussi bien du UlquiorraXGrimmjow que du UlquiorraXOrihime je vous laisse choisir!**

**reviews?**

**CraC**


	5. Inspecteur Gadget

**Disclamer: sont pas a moi! Si c'était le cas Shiro apparaitrait TOUT le temps, Ichigo serait au courant pour son père et il viendrait l'aider au hueco mundo! et éventuellement y aurait des couples partout, Gin serait un espion et il reviendrait au seireitei!**

**Pairing: rassurez vous Le hollow ne drague pas la petite yuzu...**

**NOTE: […] les cœurs by Yuzu _en italique _Shirosaki. Merci a tout mes lecteurs a tout mes reviewers!!!! merci infiniment! si je poste rapidement c'est uniquement pour vos beau yeux!**

**ceci est peut être le dernier chapitre...je n'ai pas trouver d'autre chanson qui m'inspire, je pourrais faire des one shot sérieux, mais le sérieux et moi ça fait deux! grâce a cette fic j'ai enfin -pas trop tôt- découvert mon style: des one shot sans prétention, court et drôle!^^**

**désolé pour tout les fautes et amusez vous avec Shirosaki et son côté enfant!**

* * *

**Inspecteur Shiro et lieutenant Yuzu**

Hichigo était surprenant. On pensait que ce n'était qu'un Hollow assoiffé de sang et hop! Il se transformait en meilleur ami de votre adorable/niaise (rayez la mention inutile) petite sœur.

C'était arriver malgré Ichigo. Cela faisait quelque semaine qu'il avait appris pour son père : c'était un ancien shinigami. Ils avait mis Yuzu et Karin au parfum, pour que les petites ne se sentent pas mise à l'écart et qu'elle sachent pourquoi ils partaient et qu'ils risquaient leurs vies.

Ils avaient un peu de mal à digérer toute ces informations.

Et voilà qu'un beau jour , à table, son Hollow s'était matérialisé, et avait balancé:

"Hey! Ça a l'air bon! C'est quoi?"

Il y avait eu un blanc. Une colonie d'ange était passé. Puis Yuzu avait retrouvé la parole et avait murmuré:

"C'est du bœuf au gingembre (1)…"

Le Hollow huma l'air:

"J'peux en avoir, mon roi?"

Des mâchoires était tombé au sol "Mon roi???" avait hurlé dans un unisson parfait Karin et Isshin. Le rouquin fit la moue, jeta un coup d'œil à Yuzu, et une fois rassuré hocha la tête.

C'est ainsi que Shirosaki s'était intégré à la vie de famille Kurosaki.

S'il s'était contenté de venir mangé de temps en temps, Ichigo aurait supporté sans broncher. Mais voilà, Hichigo venait regarder la télé –les dessins animés pour être plus précis- avec sa petite sœur : Yuzu.

Mais bon _jamais _–mais alors vraiment jamais- Ichigo n'aurait pu se douter qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce genre.

Le rouquin était entré dans sa chambre. Le Hollow l'y attendait, ainsi que sa petite sœur. Le monochrome était vêtu d'un imperméable et d'un chapeau gris clair. Yuzu était habillé normalement. Tout deux avaient une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Ichigo se demanda ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Quand les deux commencèrent à chanter un générique _modifié, _Ichigo se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait fait dans ses vies antérieure pour mériter _ça_.(2)

_Et puis patatrac_  
[Inspecteur Shiro]  
_V'la le Roi qu'est là_  
[Ouh ouh]  
_Salut Roi c'est moi  
_[Inspecteur Shiro]  
_Ca n'en finit pas_

_Eh la qui va là  
_[Inspecteur Shiro  
_Eh la ça va pas  
_[Ouh ouh]  
_Oh la je suis là  
_[Inspecteur Shiro]  
_Oh la oh la loi_

Le rouquin sortit de la chambre en les ignorant superbement. Quand Yuzu sortirait de cette chambre elle aurait intérêt a avoué : Pourquoi collaborait-elle avec son Hollow??

le réponse que la petite lui donna, lui fit craindre pour son futur. Se vendre pour de la glace à la fraise?(3) Et en plus ce n'était pas vraiment le hollow qui lui offrait, c'était l'argent d'Ichigo qui y passait. Son double allait souffrir, on ne manipulait pas la soeur d'Ichigo ainsi! Foi de Kurosaki!

**FIN**

* * *

**(1) je n'avais que ce nom en tête alors....**

**(2) d'accord avec lui, mais qu'a til fait?? sérieux vu tout les problèmes qu'il s'attire, dans sa vie précédente il a du être un tueur en série! bon ça change pas beaucoup il continue de tuer les gens, même si c'est au nom de l'amitié....ses vies suivantes risque d'être dure aussi!**

**(3) Si pour de la glace a la fraise elle peut faire ça, imaginez ce qu'elle peut faire pour plus?? inquiétant! **

**Mes fins sont pourris je vous l'accorde mais allez enchainer après que Shiro est chanté inspecteur Gadget! c'est chaud!!!**

**merci de m'avoir lu! et n'oubliez de donner vos impression!^^**

**CraC**


	6. ton meilleur ami

**Disclamer : toujours pas a moi! Ni Bleach Ni Disney!**

**Rating : K+**

**Note! I'm bacckkkkkk! ça faisait longtemps! hein?? j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration donc me voila!! Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Hichigo mais Zangetsu qui va pousser la chansonnette...au debut je voulait faire prince Ali mais j'ai voulu chnager de chanteur! donc j'ai choisi "ton meilleur ami" et voila...haha!**

**Navré pour toutes les fautes que j'ai faites mais vous le savez bien l'orthographe et moi....**

**merci pour les reviews!! ça me fait si plaisir!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Ton meilleur Ami**

Il faut croire que supporter Hichigo 24 heures sur 24 poussait les gens, même les plus calmes à la folie…. Zangetsu en était la preuve vivante.

Lui qui avait toujours été si digne, si grand… le voilà réduit à la folie songeait Ichigo en regardant son Zanpakutô, qui s'était matérialiser pour l'occasion, chanter et danser.

Tout cela avait commencer à peu près normalement. Si vous considérez le fait que votre Zanpakutô se matérialise et vous annonce qu'il a l'intention de s'inscrire à la nouvelle star est normal.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il chantait "je suis ton meilleure ami" à Ichigo. Une chanson Disney! Où allait le monde!

Il avait fait apparaître un micro et en posant une main sur l'épaule du rouquin avait commencé.

" _Si Ali Baba a quarante voleurs,  
Shérazade, mille __histoires__ de cœur.  
Toi, Maître, tu es encore bien plus fort  
Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or_."

Il avait pointé son index sur le Shinigami, plus précisément à l'emplacement du cœur.

" _Tu as le __pouvoir__ , enfile tes __gants__,  
Allume la mèche, et tu seras gagnant.  
Ça va faire Boum ! Au feu ! Tout ce qui te chante,  
Tu peux l'avoir en frottant cette __lampe__ !_"

"Une lampe?? Où ça?" Cette pensée traversa très rapidement l'esprit de notre héros préféré.

" _Et je dis : Maître Aladin, très cher,  
Je vous offre, aujourd'hui,  
Un dessert du tonnerre, un éclair.  
Car je suis votre __meilleur__ ami !_"

Zangetsu se prosternait maintenant à ses pieds. Ses lunettes faillirent tombées mais restèrent vaillamment sur le nez du Zanpakutô chanteur.

" _Je suis maître d'hôtel au restaurant d' la vie.  
Passez commande au creux d' mon __oreille__,  
J' me __coupe__ en quatre pour mes amis.  
Seigneur, nous sommes à votre service.  
Ordonnez, Ô Prince, Ô Roi !  
C'est un plaisir, de vous servir,  
Reprenez un peu de baklava_."

Il attira le rouquin à lui et avec son bras lui désigna l'horizon et toutes ces promesses de richesse. Enfin le rouquin, lui, constata que son Zanpakutô lui montrait sa chambre et que celle-ci aurait besoin d'un peu de rangement.

_" Plats divers, __colonne__ A,  
Fruits d'été, colonne B.  
J'aimerais bien vous __offrir__ de tout  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami !_"

Il désigna des colonnes imaginaires. Ichigo se demanda ce que le Hollow avait fait subir au vieil homme pour qu'il en arrive là…

" _Je suis un Génie,  
Chanteur magicien.  
Mon tour favori,  
C'est l' coup du lapin !  
Je sais même faire Boum !  
Tu vois c' que j' vois ? WAOUHH !  
Et quand je dis Abracadabra, on s'éclate,  
Et tu disparaîtras par magie !_"

Ce qu'il avait fait apparaître…le Monochrome à moitié dénudé qui avait jeté un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus au malheureux lycéen. Le Hollow avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

" _Remonte ta mâchoire,  
T' as l'œil hagard.  
J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières.  
C'est garanti, diplômé, certifié,  
Tu as un Génie comme Chargé d'__Affaires_. "

Il examina Ichigo comme le ferait un médecin. Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte du vieil homme et mit une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. S_ait-on jamais….  
_  
" _Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai,  
Quel est ton vœu, dis-moi, quel est ton souhait ?_

_T' as déjà fait ta liste ? OK, Banco !  
Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos !  
__Eh__, Oh !_"

En chantant cela, il ramassa le devoir maison de mathématique du rouquin et le fit disparaître. " Hey! Mon devoir!! " Mais c'était trop tard le malheureux bout de papier avait disparu, Dieu seul sait où…

"_Maître Aladin, Seigneur,  
Fais un vœu ou deux, j' te prie !_"

Tu veux du rab' ?  
Toi, Grand Nabab !

Eh oui, j' suis ton Génie,  
Je suis ton ami, oh oui !  
Je suis ton ami,  
Je suis ton ami, mais oui !  
Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Il prit une pose (1) et jeta un regard à Ichigo :

"Alors? C'était comment? Tu pense que j'ai mes chances? Dans la chanson l'esprit de victoire ne fait pas tout… Il fait aussi avoir des fans."

Le rouquin réfléchis un moment à comment ne pas le vexer :

" Le monde de la musique n'est pas fait pour toi. Contente toi de m'épauler durant des combats, ce seras déjà pas mal…"

le Zanpakutô repartit dépité. Au loin –dans l'esprit d'Ichigo- un rire nasillard se faisait entendre.

* * *

**(1) je l'imagine tellement avec une pose et genre trop fier de lui! XD**

**C'est ça de supporter Hichigo! il vous pousse a n'importe quoi! XD**

**j'aime tellement le Hollow que j'ai réussi a le caser! (trop forte! ) alors vous en pensez quoi? pour un retour? reviews?? (sourire plein d'espoir!)**

**j'ai une autre chanson en tête masi elle est un peu..hot dirons nous...alors j'hésite... y aura pas de lemon mais les propos seront je pense explicite (oui j'écoute ce genre de chanson! mais c'est pas vouluuuuu! On me force!!! XD)**

**CraC**

Les paroles -sans indications scéniques, sans coupures- :

[Le Génie]  
Si Ali Baba a quarante voleurs,  
Shérazade, mille histoires de coeur.  
Toi, Maître, tu es encore bien plus fort  
Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or.

Tu as le pouvoir , enfile tes gants,  
Allume la mèche, et tu seras gagnant.  
Ça va faire Boum ! Au feu ! Tout ce qui te chante,  
Tu peux l'avoir en frottant cette lampe !

Et je dis : Maître Aladdin, très cher,  
Je vous offre, aujourd'hui,  
Un dessert du tonnerre, un éclair.  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami !

Je suis maître d'hôtel au restaurant d' la vie.  
Passez commande au creux d' mon oreille,  
J' me coupe en quatre pour mes amis.  
Seigneur, nous sommes à votre service.  
Ordonnez, Ô Prince, Ô Roi !  
C'est un plaisir, de vous servir,  
Reprenez un peu de baklava.

Plats divers, colonne A,  
Fruits d'été, colonne B.  
J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami !

Je suis un Génie,  
Chanteur magicien.  
Mon tour favori,  
C'est l' coup du lapin !  
Je sais même faire Boum !  
Tu vois c' que j' vois ? WAOUHH !  
Et quand je dis Abracadabra, on s'éclate,  
Et tu disparaîtras par magie !

Remonte ta mâchoire,  
T' as l'oeil hagard.  
J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières.  
C'est garanti, diplômé, certifié,  
Tu as un Génie comme Chargé d'Affaires.

Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai,  
Quel est ton voeu, dis-moi, quel est ton souhait ?

T' as déjà fait ta liste ? OK, Banco !  
Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos !  
Eh, Oh !

Maître Aladdin, Seigneur,  
Fais un voeu ou deux, j' te prie !

Tu veux du rab' ?  
Toi, Grand Nabab !

Eh oui, j' suis ton Génie,  
Je suis ton ami, oh oui !  
Je suis ton ami,  
Je suis ton ami, mais oui !  
Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Fin.


	7. l'air du vent

**Disclamer : toujours pas à moi! Et la chanson est a disney!!**

**Rating: K+**

**Note : je vous ai manqués?? enfin cette fiction vous a manqués n'est ce pas?? (dites oui) Shiro rechante!! ouaiiisss!! encore du disney!! (l'inspiration...j'y peux rien...) en plus il chante une chanson de fille!! oui il chante pocahantas...haha!! et la chanson la plus célèbres du dessin animé!! (evidemment!!) j'espère que vous apprécierez...j'ai adoré écrire les réactions d'Ichigo et de Zangetsu!! XD surtout Zangetsu!!**

**Bref...Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**L'air du vent**

"Non, non et non! Je ne me battrais pas avec toi!"

"Mais!! Majjeesssttéééééééé!!!"

Un rouquin de 17 ans, répondant au prénom d'Ichigo, Shinigami à ses heures perdus se disputait actuellement avec Shirosaki, Hollow intérieur du dit-rouquin.

"Juste un ptit combat?" Le supplia le Hollow.

"J'ai dit NON!" Ichigo lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"De toute façon tu ne penses qu'à ça….te battre! Tu n'es qu'un sauvage!"

A ces mots le monochrome se ressaisit.

"Hey!! J'suis pas un sauvage!"

"Ah bon?" le rouquin lui souriait narquoisement "Prouve le moi!"

Il aurait dû se taire le Ichigo. Il aurait dû. Zangetsu -qui avait assisté à l'échange- soupira lourdement.

"_Pour toi je suis l'ignorant sauvage…"_

"Mais…tu chantes?" Le rouquin ouvrit de grand yeux.

_"Tu me parles de ma différence je crois sans malveillance…"_

"Oui" répondit le Zampakutô "Il chante…Encore"

_"mais si dans ton langages tu emplois le mot sauvage_

_c'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages…de nuuuuaaages!"_

Le Hollow désigna le ciel.

"Il n'a pas tort" ajouta le clochard "Si ce monde représente ton corps les nuages seraient effectivement au niveau de tes yeux…"

"Et mon corps serait composé de buildings? Rassurant…"

"_Tu crois que la terre t'appartient toute entière…"_

Hichigo se dirigea vers bord du building et en "préleva" une petite partie.

"_Pour toi ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussièèèère!"_

Il explosa le malheureux bout de béton –ou d'âme?- qui redevint –effectivement- poussière.

"Mais…CASSES PAS MON MONDE INTERIEUR!!"

"C'est vrai, Hollow ce n'est guère gentil de ta part."

_"Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs_

_ont une vie, un esprit et un coooeuuur!"_

"Si seulement tu pouvais en avoir un toi ça serait déjà pas mal!" Bougonna le rouquin en essayant de ramasser les débris.

_"Pour toi l'étranger ne porte le nom "d'homme"_

_que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon!"_

A ces mots il désigna le Zampakutô.

"_Mais en marchant dans ses pas tu te questionnes_

_est tu sûr au fond de toi d'avoir raison?"_

D'un shunnpo et en tenant le rouquin il se propulsa derrière le vieillard –certainement pour marcher "dans ses pas"-.

_"Comprends-tu le chant du loup qui meurt d'amour?_

_Les pleurs du chat sauvages au petit jour?"_

"Mais il n y a pas d'animaux ici"

_"Entends tu chanter les esprits de la montagne?"_

"Quelle montagne?"

"Les immeubles peuvent faire office de montagne…"

"Mais ne le soutiens pas toi!!"

Shiro pris les mains du Shinigami et l'attira près de lui.

_"Peux tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent?"_

Il répéta cette phrase en la chuchotant à l'oreille du rouquin.

Puis brusquement –en tenant toujours l'adolescent par la main- il se mit à bondir de building en building en décrivant un large cercle.

"_Courrons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière"_

"C'est pas une forêt!"

"Partageons nous les fruits mûrs de la vie!"

"Des fruits? Où ça?"

"_La terre nous offre ses trésors ses merveilles_

_le bonheur ici-bas n'a pas de prix!"_

"Ici-bas? Ça devrait pas être là-haut plutôt? Comme on est en hauteur…"

_"Je suis fils des torrents, frère des rivières_

_la loutre et le héron sont mes amis!"_

Ils étaient de retour sur leur immeuble de départ.

"_Et nous tournons tous ensembles_

_dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infiniiii"_

"J'y crois pas...je fais la ronde avec mon arme et mon Hollow…"

"Allons soit gentil et fait lui plaisir!"

_"lààààà-haut le sycomore dort comme l'aigle royal_

_il trône impérial"_

"Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n y a pas d'animaux ici!!Ni d'arbres…"

Doucement l'exaspération envahissait le rouquin.

_"Les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur_

_et qu'importe la couleur de leur peau"_

Il désigna sa peau et celle du Shinigami.

"Oui je suis plus bronzé que toi…et alors?"

_"Nous chantons tous ensemble les chansons de la montagnes_

_en rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent"_

Il pris de nouveau un morceau d'immeuble.

"_Mais la terre n'est que poussière tant que l'homme ignore comment…"_

"MAIS ARRETE DE CASSER MON MONDE!!!"

_"il peut peindre en milles couleurs…"_

sa voix baissait de plus en plus pour finir dans un murmure

"_L'air du vent…."_

Une douce brise passa alors rafraîchissant le rouquin et calmant un peu sa colère.

Un silence s'installa. Bientôt rompu par le monochrome.

"T'vois Majesté! Les sauvages ne chanteraient pas!!"

Le shinigami grogna. Zangetsu soudainement sortit :

"En revanche ceux qui ne respecte pas les artiste sont des sauvages…Par conséquent tu en es un Ichigo!"

"QUOIIII????" Le rouquin bondit.

Finalement le Hollow eut son combat.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors? vous avez ri?? j'espère!! (que j'écrive pas pour des prunes!!)Donnez moi des chansons a parodié par pitié!!! !**

**Reviews?? (sourire hyper mignon censé vous séduire)**

**A la revoyure**

**CraC**


End file.
